New Enemy
by Spottedleafalways11
Summary: Sophie has a new enemy. Fitz Vacker. Aldens mind has broken again and the council won't let Sophie heal him. Fitz hates her more than she thought. Not a big deal? She finds out she needs him, another telepath to destroy a new group of elves that hate her, yay. But how, when she can barley stop herself from inflicting on him whenever she sees his stupid face?
1. Chapter 1

**I was so bored I had to do something!**

"Fitz, chill out it wasn't her fault!" Alvar was yelling at his younger brother. Alden's mind was broken, again. And this time, the council wouldn't let Sophie heal him. Not because they thought she did it(that was only some of then like Councillor Alina and whatnot) but because they didn't want her doing stuff like anymore, basically if no one else could do it neither could she. While Alvar and Fitz argued, Sophie hid in the corner. Neither of them knew she was their because she had recently manifested a new skill, she was a vanisher. She, of course, didn't bother to tell anyone this. The council would hate her and restrict her more and always suspect she was sneaking around, and everyone else would suspect her a dreak. Naturally, this ability was enhanced so she could vanish completely for up to 45 minutes or so. She could also stop the light from passing through her so nobody realized she had yet _another _special ability.

"Yes it was! It's always been her fault! She was with him and she won't heal him!" Fitz screamed at the top of her lungs, smashing the dinosaur figurine Sophie had given him against the floor. She was so shocked, she almost cried. Almost.

"She wants to heal him, the council won't let her!" Alvar screamed back.

"Thats what you think! Why doesn't she just break some more rules again and heal him! It's not like it would make any difference, not even Keefe has gotten into as much trouble as her!" By then Sophie couldn't stand it. She ran out of the room and back to Havenfield. There in her room she threw herself onto her bed and just lay there. She was more angry than hurt. Angry at Fitz. How could he not understand? Did he not understand reason? Was he blind and deaf? Was he an idiot? Did he deserve to die!? Sophie found herself thinking dangerous thoughts, she was about ready to inflict on Fitz. She understood she needed to get away from there. Quickly, she reached inside her bottom dresser drawer and pulled out a blue crystal, to the Forbidden Cities.

She found herself in front of her old school. Suddenly, a thought came to her. Her parents had been brainwashed, but what about everyone else? What about the teachers and other people that knew her? _Did they remember her? _

**OK did you like the first chapter? I will keep updating if I get reviews and you want me to, but if not I will pull it down after a few weeks and not finish it. I'm not joking. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie couldn't believe that they could possibly remember her, they'd barley known she existed before. As she kept walking, she started to think about Fitz. How come he hated her so much? He knew it wasn't her fault, he knew the council wouldn't let her heal him, so why did he blame her so much? Sophie couldn't take it anymore. She leaped to Everglen and cornered Fitz in his bedroom.

"Fitz, why do you hate me so much?" She asked. She needed to know.

"Because whenever you're around something bad happens! As soon as you came kidnappers appeared! Fintan's mind was broken and in _your _healing him a councillor died! My dad's mind has been broken twice by guilt! And then there's the fact that your a _freak._ You have brown eyes, multiple abilities, most of which are extremely rare, you can heal minds, and your mind is impenetrable! _You can teleport!_ You're practically a monster!" Sophie was shocked. She ran out of his room, out of the house, out of the gate, she ran far, far away from him. She didn't know where she was going, she had no idea how long she ran, but somehow she found herself in an empty field she'd never seen before. She instantly knelt on the ground and cried. She'd always been called a freak, but somehow when Fitz said all those things, all those _true _things, it hurt more than anything in her life. Fitz had been the one to find her, to take her to the elven world, to be her first friend, to go get Ella, to save her after she and Dex had been kidnapped, but now he hated her. Sophie had never felt so alone in her life. She lay there on her back, staring up at the sky.

A few hours later, Sophie finally found the strength to stand up. She wiped away her tears, took out her home crystal, and went to Havenfield. She walked inside and upstairs without seeing Grady or Edaline, but her relief faded when she saw them waiting at the door to her room. Since they hadn't seen her yet, she instantly vanished, wondering how long until they would leave. Eventually Grady said to Edaline,

"She'll probably get here later tonight. Maybe she's just busy" Edaline stood there for a minute as if she didn't hear him, then all the sudden nodded. Relieved, Sophie watch them walk away as she entered her room and became visible again.

That night Sophie couldn't sleep at all. She kept seeing Alden, his mind broken by guilt, Fitz, yelling at her, the council, telling her she was not to heal him. As she thought about this her mind filled with rage, rage that she couldn't contain. Sophie stood up, she needed to get outside. Quietly, she snuck outside her bedroom, vanished, and then continued out of the house. Becoming visible again, Sophie went to look at some of the animals. While she was standing there, lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the black cloaked figured sneak up behind her...

**Yeah! Done with that chapter! I'm up for ideas for what should happen in the story, if anyone wants to give any. Before I started writing it I formed a basic layout of what will happen, like some of the problems and how it should end and such, though the people showing up behind her thing I thought of right after I typed her becoming visible and entering her room again. Anyways, yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updating! I'll put my responses to reviews from both chapters one and two now:**

**Maya:You'll find out. And I will.**

**A:Thanks!**

**KOTLC fan:Thanks! I've always shipped Sophie and Keefe also. And don't worry, he will.  
><strong>

**Reviewer 101: Thanks! This happens after Everblaze, changing the fact that at the end(Spoiler)they go to find the Black Swan. Nobody is sure how Alden's mind broke again, but Sophie was with him and they blame it on her.**

**supernovachristian18:Thanks!**

**Sophie: Thanks! I will.**

**RareSpecies: Thanks, and OK.**

**Anonymous book person: Mostly pain, because she is mad at him, except for when she is feeling very emotional, love.**

**OK, time to start the story!**

Sophie screamed as they dragged her back. Something hit her on the head and she passed out.

She woke up and didn't know where she was. Quickly, Sophie looked around but she was in a dark room. There was nobody else. She tried transmitting but was to weak. Lying back down, she tried not to fall asleep but was far to tired, and soon found herself drifting back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Sophie had no idea how long it had been. All she knew was she had to get out of here, but there was nothing she could do at the moment, so she started forming a plan in her mind. First, she would wait until she was a little stronger. Then, hopefully, she could vanish to get out, and teleport to get back home. Sophie looked around to see if anyone was there besides her, and found one person not really paying attention. She was even more surprised when she realized nothing stopped her from escaping. <em>They're probably counting on the little watch person seeing me escaping <em>she though. After all, nobody knew about her vanishing secret. But when she tried to use her special ability, she found she simply couldn't, she was to weak, and almost like something was blocking her. She had to get out though! She couldn't lose weeks to the darkness, not again! She started panicking, and eventually she fell asleep. But, very weakly, she transmitted to Keefe _help me, I've been kidnapped..._

* * *

><p>Keefe was at school, a few days after Sophie had disappeared(but nobody took any notice because she would often wonder off and be gone for a few days)when he felt like he heard her voice saying "<em>Help me, I've been kidnapped"<em>.

"Did anyone else just hear that?" he asked everyone else sitting at their table.

"Hear what?" Biana asked. Even though Fitz wouldn't do anything, Biana still acted completely normal.

"It sounded like Sophie, in my head, saying help me, I've been kidnapped, or something like that" he said. Was he really the only one that heard?

"I'll bet she transmitted!" Dex exclaimed, "She's probably been kidnapped and she transmitted to you. Isn't that what its like anyways? But how come she couldn't come to me!? I mean come on, I've been her friend for way longer!" Keefe stared at Dex, then realized he was right.

"I gotta talk to someone then!" he said, and right then the bell rang. Right on cue, he moaned and clutched his stomach. One of the teachers walked up to him,

"Are you OK?" she asked. Keefe shook his head, "You should go see Elwin. I'll take you, so I can take a note to your teachers" she said. Keefe nodded, and walked off. As soon as he was alone with Elwin, he stopped acting in pain.

"Elwin, it's Sophie. She's been kidnapped." he said seriously. Elwin gasped, then asked

"But by who? Is it those rebels again?"

"I don't know" he responded, "But we have to find her"

**How did you guys like that chapter? I know they keep being really short, **


End file.
